Swedish Eggman
The creator of the Swedish Eggman has recently stated that this species is non-canon to the Ugandan Knuckles lore. While they do exist in VRChat and there is a world where the avatars can be found called "Sweden", they are not officially part of the Ugandan Knuckles Universe. Swedish Eggman The Swedish Eggmen are a group of small people that are native to Sweden. They are known for normally being happy-go-lucky people. However, They are notoriously known for having a burning hatred for the Ugandan Knuckles, Scottish Tails, and Australian Shadows, and Australian sonic. They have attempted to attack Uganda many times, but they failed every time due to their tendency to not think things through very well and their lack in quality materials for building their equipment. Appearance The Swedish Eggman look like really small versions of the Classic Design for Dr. Eggman Most of them can be found with the Swedish Flag on their backs. Some of them can be found with blue and yellow shirts instead of red and yellow shirts which match the colors of the Swedish Flag. In some instances they like to wear a verity of comedic sweden themed hats. One of these hates was a sports cap that says "Never fear, the Swede is here!" Personality The Swedish Eggmen are usually super friendly and seem to enjoy life. They enjoy interacting with the many players of VRChat in wholesome ways and like partaking in many traditional Swedish activities and celebrations. Despite being well known for their happy nature. They are swarn enemies with the Ugandan Knuckles and anyone who is allies with them. The reason for their hatred for the Ugandan Knuckles is currently unknown. It's been speculated that they hate the Knuckles and their friends because it is to reference the fact that Eggman is enemies with Sonic and all his friends in the Sonic The Hedgehog series. But there is always the possibility that the reason for their hatred is for another reason. The Swedish Eggmen speak with a charming Swedish accent and depending on their occupation, may offer to sell or provide services to people depending on their jobs. Jobs Most Swedish Eggmen are unemployed. However some have different occupations such a chefs. In which they enjoy making Swedish Meatballs or Swedish Fish for their fellow Eggmen. However, the most common job that the Swedish Eggmen have are IKEA Employees. The IKEA Employees take pride in their word, regardless of how crappy the furniture they sell is. While some Swedish Eggmen have normal jobs. All of them are known to be very intelligent and are almost always capable of constructing complex machinery and weapons, in which they use for both their Swedish Military, and attacking Uganda, Scotland, Australia, Sooga Islands, Uchunga and Wakanda... They like to mostly use them for the second reason. Viking Eggman While Most Swedish Eggmen are friendly people. There are a group of Swedish Eggmen that are the exact opposite. The Viking Eggmen. The Viking Eggmen are also native to Sweden, and they are notoriously known for grouping up and raiding other countries including their own. The Viking Eggmen are a nuisance to the regular Swedish Eggmen. As on many occasions the Vikings will raid and pillage many swedish towns and settlements. Despite being an enemy to their own country, the Viking Eggmen also despise the Ugandan Knuckles and their friends. However they don't realise that they kind of help the Knuckles out a little, as they enjoy pillaging the other Swedes, which results in them destroying and stealing a lot of the materials the Swedish Eggmen use to build their machinery, making it more difficult to launch attacks. The Viking Eggmen prefer to use traditional old fashioned weaponry than the new technical stuff that people use today. Attempted attacks on Uganda and others Many times over. The Swedish Eggmen tried to attack Uganda in hopes of destroying the Ugandan Knuckles. They are smart enough to build high tech machines and weaponry. However their equipment is not at all very durable, because they get most of their materials from Ikea. So their machines are prone to fall apart easily. While their intelligence may be higher than an average man, they have a tendency to not think things through very well, which is a big cause for their constant failures. Australian Invasion The Swedish Eggmen tried attacking Australia to get rid of the Australian Sonics. The battle lasted for 10 minutes, But The Sonics were just too fast for them to keep up with and their machines were taken apart before long. there was no fatalities on either side. Attack of Sooga Islands After failing to take over Uganda, the Swedish Eggmen went back to Sweden and decided to try and take out the other allies of the Ugandan Knuckles first. They came up with a plan to exterminate the Ugandan Puccas, thinking that they would be easy targets to attack, since they are usually friendly beings like them. They launched their attacks on the mysterious islands and took the little Puccas by surprise. However, there was one factor that the Swedish Eggmen had forgotten to take into consideration. The Sooga Islands are also home to the Ugandan Garus. The very skilled ninja warriors quickly sprung into action and used their Ninjutsu skills to take out the Swedish Eggman army and forced them to retreat while they still had the chance. There was no fatalities from both sides, however the Garus left many Eggmen badly injured. Only a small amount of Puccas have sustained minor injuries. Wakanda VS Sweden The Swedish Eggmen attempted to invade Wakanda, however the Swedish Eggmen's Ikea-made machinary was no match for the Wakandans vibranium weapons and technology. The Swedish Eggmen lost immediately. Flag The Swedish Eggmen have designed a flag which represents their love for their country. Their Custom Flag is nearly identical to the Swedish Flag except it's a lighter shade of blue, and in the center of the yellow cross is the Dr. Eggman Symbol. Category:Characters Category:Ugandan Knuckles Enemies Category:Ugandan sonic haters Category:Ugandan population Category:Species Category:Non-Canon